Kapu
by Selienna
Summary: Un jour pluvieux Danny se remémore les instants heureux de sa vie et de son couple avec Steve. Attention Death - fic. Slash - MacDanno - Death - fic- Complete


Hey ! Voici une nouvelle petite fic que j'ai écrite ! C'est du slash McDanno bien sûr ! ;) Cependant, âme sensible s'abstenir ! Ceci est une death - fic !

Bonne lecture. :)

Kapu. 

**Daniel posa sa tête contre la fenêtre froide. De l'autre côté les éléments se déchaînaient et la pluie venait se fracasser contre la vitre qui vibrait sous la violence du vent. La pièce était sombre, assombrie par le temps et les lumières n'étaient pas allumées. L'homme ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier la douleur et la tristesse qui envahissait son cœur. A ce moment précis le téléphone retentit soudain rompant brutalement le silence. Danny tourna vivement la tête. Il était tôt, mais l'homme ne s'étonna pas de l'appel. Après tout il ne dormait pas. Danno contourna le lit et se dirigea vers la table ou prônait l'appareil. Il tendit le bras et décrocha :**

**" Allo ? " **

**" Allo Danny ? C'est Chin, je te dérange ? " **

**" Non. " murmura simplement Williams. **

**" Je voulais te dire que si tu as besoin de parler ou de voir quelqu'un je suis présent. " **

**Un petit sourire fatigué s'étira sur les lèvres du lieutenant. **

**" Okay. Ne t'en fais pas si j'ai besoin de quoique ce soit je t'appelle. " **

**" D'accord. Alors, je te laisse. Et surtout n'hésite pas. Courage Danny. A plus. " **

**Le cliquetis indiquant que la personne avait raccroché se fit entendre. Le blond fit de même de son côté. Alors qu'il contournait le lit à nouveau il entendit des pleurs entre les draps. **

**Le plus petit se pencha sur le bébé qui gigotait dans les couettes. Elle avait dû être réveillée assez brutalement par la sonnerie du téléphone. Le père de famille la pris doucement dans ses bras en la regardant tendrement. **

**La petite se calma un peu continuant de pleurer, mais sans crier. En la regardant le plus petit ne pu s'empêcher de penser à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. C'était sa fille. Tout comme Grace qu'il aimait autant. Mais ce bébé était l'enfant issu de son couple avec Steve. **

_Steve et lui s'était rencontré, car Daniel était chargé de l'enquête de la mort du père de son futur amant. Ils s'étaient rapidement rendu compte tous les deux de l'importance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Et Steven lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était intéressé quand Rachel était partie pour de bon. Danny c'était effondré en prenant conscience que son couple était tombé en ruine. Et McGarrett l'avait soutenu jusqu'à lui faire partager ces sentiments quand Danno c'était sentit mieux. Le brun lui avait avoué qu'il avait vraiment eu peur qu'il retourne avec Rachel. Alors, il ne voulait pas laisser sa chance passée une deuxième fois. _

_Après plusieurs mois d'union ils s'étaient mariés. Tout leurs amis avaient été conviés et en avait profité. Kamekona avait même amené des crevettes ce qui avait fait râler Williams qui pensait que ce n'était pas de la nourriture digne de son mariage. Mais ils avaient tous de même tout les deux beaucoup apprécier l'attention et cela avait été un des plus beaux jour de leur vie. _

**Le blond sourit en se remémorant ses souvenirs heureux. Le bébé dans ses bras avait arrêté de pleurer, mais était toujours éveillé. **

_Ils avaient mis beaucoup plus de temps à se décider à avoir un enfant. Le capitaine de corvette n'en avait jamais eu. C'était la première fois que le lieutenant avait vu le SEAL douter de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il était à la hauteur. Mais le blond l'avait rassuré avec douceur et patience en lui parlant de sa propre expérience. _

_Ils avaient appelée leur petite fille Kapu. C'était le plus petit qui avait choisi le prénom. Parce que c'était ce qu'on leur avait répété quand ils avaient voulu adopter. Ils c' étaient présentés auprès de l'administration Hawaïenne. Mais en apprenant qu'ils étaient un couple d'hommes on leur avait répondu que c'était " interdit" pour eux d'adopter. Ils avaient tous les deux protesté, voir énervé en ce qui concernait le père de famille. Steven lui avait été blessé. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour se présenter devant ces personnes et il ne voulait pas de l'incompréhension de la société. Mais rien n'y avait fait ils avaient du subir leur dictature. _

_Et puis l'histoire était arrivée aux oreilles du gouverneur. Bien évidemment il comprenait les réticences des individus qui refusaient de les aider. Mais il ne pouvait envisager que des hommes au service de la loi et du pays se voient refuser le droit d'avoir en enfant sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas dans "la normale". Alors, il avait fait jouer son pouvoir auprès des institutions administratives. Et elles avaient finis par accepter. _

_Danny avait été rageur. Son enfant devenait une récompense pour service à la nation. Mais, Steve l'avait calmé et avait fini par le convaincre que ce n'était pas le plus important. Pas que ça le laisse indiffèrent, mais à ses yeux le bébé issu de leur amour demeurait primordial. _

_Ils avaient finalement pu adopter Kapu. _

**Danny regarda le petit être dans ses bras. Le bébé semblait maintenant somnoler calmement les yeux fermés. Williams la regarda tendrement avant de sentir une violente douleur dans son coeur. Le lieutenant se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes. Il se concentra sur l'enfant et pour la bercer murmura son prénom dans une douce litanie. **

**" Kapu Kapu Kapu Kapu. " **

_Quatre mois après l'adoption de Kapu, Steven était mort. _

_D'un cancer. _

_Ils le savaient tous les deux. Steve l'avait appris il y a un an. Suite à plusieurs symptômes il était allé voir un médecin. Le verdict était tombé et les avaient dévasté. _

_McGarrett était un combattant. Et il avait eu du mal à résister moralement face à une fatalité contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire. On ne pouvait pas guérir son cancer. Alors, bien sûr il avait lutté de toutes ses forces contre la maladie. Mais aucune de ces batailles n'avait pu le sauver. _

_Danny avait été tout aussi abattu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant devait partir. Il avait ressentit l'injustice, la rage, la tristesse et le désespoir. Au début ils avaient essayé de refaire la vie. Ils n'acceptaient pas ce qui leur arrivaient. Et puis le déni, bien que toujours présent, avait fini par diminuer. Malgré la santé du brun, ils avaient décidé d'essayer de profiter des mois qu'il leur restait ensemble. Sans trop regretter. _

_Et ils avaient adopté Kapu. La décision était égoïste et ils le savaient. Ils choisissaient d'avoir une enfant qui serait orpheline d'un parent au bout de quelques mois. Le capitaine de corvette avait alors essayé de convaincre le Williams de refaire sa vie après son départ. Mais la discussion n'avait été que dans un sens. Le lieutenant s'était muré dans un silence pesant refusant obstinément d'adhérer ne serait ce que par la communication à l'idée du SEAL. Alors, dans un mélange de provocation et de sérieux il avait demandé au blond de ne pas parler de lui à l'enfant pour qu'elle l'oublie, ce qui était possible, vu qu'elle le perdrait à quelques mois._

_Et là le plus petit avait explosé de colère et de larmes. Hors de question que Kapu ne sache pas qu'elle avait eu un père qui l'avait aimé. Il entretiendrait le souvenir de Steve. _

_McGarrett ne lui en voulait pas de s'être énerver. Lui comme le père de famille était sous pression et il savait que 90 % de cette rage était destinée à l'injustice qui lui ôtait l'homme qu'il aimait. _

_Et le brun était mort ._

_Et son enterrement avait cette fois ci été l'un des jours les plus insurmontables de sa vie. Mais il s'accrochait pour l'amour de ses enfants. L'absence n'était pas toujours violente. Parfois elle s'incarnait dans un grand vide, triste. La vie n'avait plus le même sens. Les souvenirs lui permettait de lutter tout en le tuant, car il n'y avait pire reflet de l'absence. Se lever le matin dans les draps froids et sans aucune présence à ses côtés... Heureusement dans ses moments Kapu lui rappelait qu'elle existait. Elle grandirait et l'aimerait et le plus petit serait fière d'elle. Malgré la douleur il serait un père accompli. _

_Il avait conscience du poids qui pesait sur les épaules de l'enfant. Peut - être qu'il accepterait moins facilement qu'elle le déçoive. Il était aussi probablement égoïste de lui infliger ça. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle sente qu'il l'aime. _

**Kapu dormait maintenant contre lui. Danny sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Steve était mort. La vérité venait de le rattraper à grande vitesse brulant violemment son coeur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Chin et Kono avait été là à l'enterrement. Il ne le laissait pas tomber comme en témoignait l'appel de l'Hawaien il y a quelques minutes pour le soutenir. Ils faisaient toujours attention à lui. **

**Danno posa l'enfant dans le lit doucement et se leva à nouveau il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda la pluie, plus calme, se déverser à flot régulier. Il demeura ainsi de longues minutes avant de retourner s'allonger auprès de sa fille pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule. **

Fin.


End file.
